Dream with Me
by gabelost
Summary: Tudo se repetia: a chuva, os carros, as pessoas e seus pensamentos, a caminhonete vermelha, Bella humana. O tempo tinha voltado e tudo era como antes. Tudo exceto pelo fato de que eu também era humano. Oneshot. Beward & Nessie.


**Dream with Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse: **Tudo se repetia: a chuva, os carros, as pessoas e seus pensamentos, a caminhonete vermelha, Bella humana. O tempo tinha voltado e tudo era como antes. Tudo exceto pelo fato de que eu também era humano.

.

**Notas iniciais:** A história se passa anos depois após o final de Amanhecer e também considera o rascunho de Midnight Sun.

.

* * *

"_**Todas as pessoas vivem confiando na sua sabedoria e no seu conhecimento, e ficam presos a eles. Entretanto sabedoria e conhecimento são ambíguos, deste modo, a realidade não é nada além de uma ilusão".**_

* * *

.

Estava chovendo em Forks. É uma redundância dizer que em Forks estava sempre chovendo por que é a cidade mais chuvosa dos EUA. Mas, este não seria mais um dia como outro qualquer.

.

Não era apenas o dia seguinte onde o amanhecer significaria o início de um novo dia para as pessoas normais. Não mais um dia parecido com aqueles, antes d'eu conhece-la. Pode parecer exagero separar minha existência amaldiçoada em antes dela e depois dela. Mas como ignorar o fato de que esta humana mudou meu mundo e tudo o que havia nele? Ora, mas se essa frágil mortal mudou o modo como vivem alguns dos vampiros da realeza porque não mudaria a minha? E se as visões de Alice estavam certas (e Alice nunca erra) talvez todo o modo como vivemos tenha sido modificado. Então sim, Isabella Swan foi o divisor de águas nisso que chamo de vida.

.

Antes de Bella aparecer em minha vida, todos os dias eram monotonamente iguais. Depois de 109 anos, não havia quase nada que me surpreendesse, tudo era um borrão onde o espaço-tempo se arrastava por mim. Tudo se resumia a interpretar e o papel agora era de um aluno secundário naquela escola provinciana onde as garotinhas fantasiavam romances infantis comigo, iludidas com suas aspirações juvenis. E eu, claro, só pensava em caçar. Leões, no lugar das garotinhas.

.

Eu não queria que Bella entrasse na minha vida. Mas se ama-la era perigoso, proteger sua humanidade era morbidamente divertido, se por um momento você se esquecesse do monstro que eu era.

.

Bom, não tão divertido quando ela era o ser humano mais desastrado da crosta terrestre. Lembro-me do dia que contei a ela que era um vampiro. Na verdade apenas confirmei o que ela já desconfiava. Estava frio e ela tinha esquecido seu casaco no carro de Jessica. Quando ela colocou o meu, seu corpo se estremeceu levemente devido a temperatura baixa. Tudo que eu queria naquele dia era oferecer um casaco quente pra ela.

.

Por muito tempo, até que ela se tornasse vampira, essa cena foi mais que uma lembrança, foi a representação de um desejo quase premente de ser humano de novo, eu queria ser como ela, para ela. Eu não queria ser um monstro.

.

Eu estava vestindo aquela mesma jaqueta agora, totalmente distraído com a lembrança dela enquanto dirigia através da mesma estrada que dava acesso a minha antiga casa. Antiga apenas por um tempo porque logo ela se tornaria a principal de novo, quando voltássemos a morar em Forks. Jacob ficaria feliz de rever a família, ele odiava ficar longe da sua terra, mas não podia viver sem minha filha.

.

A estrada era sinuosa e ainda ladeada por frondosas arvores cobertas de musgo tornando o caminho uma paleta de tons de verde. Eu amava o silencio daquele lugar, onde eu me permitira ter raros momentos de tranquilidade solitária.

.

Dirigir pra mim era como pensar, automático. Eu poderia dirigir meu Vanquish a toda velocidade de olhos fechados se quisesse. E foi o que eu fiz apesar de estar com o Volvo. Fácil. Eu sabia todas as curvas de cor, o barulho da troca de marcha, as poucas trepidações sequer me faziam titubear. Mas quando me dei por conta, e resolvi abrir os olhos me gabando da minha pequena aventura, vi que tinha acabado de parar no colégio de Forks.

.

Refiz todo o caminho mentalmente e simplesmente não conseguia lembrar porque eu estava ali. Porque eu pararia ali? Eu já tinha me "formado" e por Deus, eu já tinha me casado e por incrível que pareça, eu já era pai! Como vim parar no estacionamento da escola sem notar?

.

Olhei ao redor. Vi os alunos saindo de suas ultimas aulas, todos agasalhados, alguns grupos eram mais animados e eu podia ouvir apenas o burburinho abafado pelos vidros fechados do carro. Outros estavam quietos e imersos em seus próprios pensamentos.

.

Pensamentos.

.

Silencio.

.

Vazio.

.

Silencio.

.

Nada.

.

Não conseguia ouvir um pensamento sequer. Apenas a minha própria mente inquieta tentando em vão descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Será que Bella estava me pregando alguma peça e bloqueando todos os pensamentos da cidade agora que conseguiu dominar seu poder defensivo? Ou será que eu, por alguma misericórdia divina havia perdido a capacidade de ler as mentes alheias? Aro se soubesse ficaria tão decepcionado se soubesse e por um segundo sorri em meio àquela situação bizarra.

.

Foi quando eu vi, ainda chocado, ainda perdido, Bella parar ao lado de sua velha caminhonete vermelha. Tão tímida, séria, frágil, linda e tão humana.

.

Minha mente estava em círculos, fervilhando conjecturas em busca de uma explicação. Eu mesmo tinha transformado ela em vampira. De longe pude vê-la deixando as chaves caírem no chão. Tudo era como naquele dia. Aquele dia.

.

Era o mesmo dia. O dia em que eu a salvei e o dia em que nos condenamos. Tudo se repetia: a chuva, os carros, as pessoas, a caminhonete vermelha, Bella humana. O tempo tinha voltado e tudo era como antes.

.

Tudo exceto pelo fato de que eu era humano.

.

* * *

"_**O tempo é a razão da sua própria existência. O tempo é a única verdade. A medida final. Ele atribui sua existência à matéria. Sem tempo nós não existimos".**_

* * *

_**.**_

O desespero me consumia como fogo.

.

O tempo se esvaia como uma torneira aberta, levando consigo qualquer pensamento racional e coeso junto com ele. Quanto tempo perdi pensando no que fazer porque não tinha tempo?

.

Os segundos se arrastavam inexoravelmente e cada um deles era um peso adicionado a estatua temporária que eu me tornei, como minha própria versão medíocre de Atlas.

.

Apenas um segundo tinha se passado e eu sabia que tinha perdido tempo demais. Eu corri. Mas minhas pernas não eram rápidas o suficiente. Pernas humanas, músculos humanos. Era tudo o que eu sempre quis não era? Décadas almejando, imaginando e sonhando voltar a ser humano e tudo o que fiz e vivi não significavam nada neste momento.

.

As atrocidades que cometi em nome da minha tresloucada autopunição egocêntrica; os criminosos que matei tentando justificar minha própria e ainda descontrolada sede de sangue; as incontáveis vezes que invejei o altruísmo de Carliste e a compaixão de Esme e até mesmo a exacerbada auto estima de Rosalie. As vezes que me afastei por não ser maduro o bastante para controlar meu humor e com isso fiz minha família sofrer e quase fiz Bella morrer mais de uma vez.

.

Mas eu fiz coisas boas também, apesar de tudo. Todas elas tinham sido em função de Bella e neste momento eu sequer sabia se tinham mesmo acontecido, se tudo não tinha sido apenas um lindo sonho da desgraçada criatura que não dorme. Ainda que um sonho doce, ao menos nessa dimensão imaginária eu havia me tornado um homem bom. Razoavelmente bom. Não como Carlisle eu tinha certeza, mas sortudo o suficiente para garantir a sobrevivência da minha família.

.

Eu era pai. Ainda que esta fresta atemporal fosse apenas uma doce desilusão, nela eu tinha uma filha linda, esperta e adorável. Ela era a personificação perfeita e equilibrada do meu amor por Bella e ainda assim tinha sua própria identidade, tão única em sua condição rara de mestiça.

.

Ainda em meio a confusão profunda que se encontrava minha mente, um único pensamento emergia forte e vigoroso abrindo caminho acima das nuvens de sofreguidão: Eu não abriria mão de Reneesme. Nunca. Mesmo que tudo tenha sido apenas um sonho.

.

Agora eu entendia Bella no dia em que soubemos da "visita" dos Volturi através da visão de Alice. Não importa o que acontecesse. Reneesme tinha que sobreviver. Ela tinha que existir. Eu entendo porque mentiu pra mim Bella, agora eu entendo.

.

Eu continuei correndo com meu fraco corpo humano o curto espaço do estacionamento com o chão coberto com uma camada fina de gelo, mesmo sabendo que era impossível conseguir a proeza de chegar até Bella antes da caminhonete e mesmo que chegasse seria apenas o tempo de morrer junto com ela. Neste instante morrer com ela seria o único final feliz porque certamente vê-la morrer seria pior do que o inferno. E eu já estive lá uma vez.

.

Mesmo correndo com toda minha força, a caminhonete de Tyler passou por mim e foi em direção a ela como um saudoso amante corre ao encontro sua amada. Eu não vi nada, cegado pelo desespero, mas o momento certamente ecoaria em minha mente, se ela ainda existir depois que eu morrer, pois certamente não queria esta mais neste mundo. Meus pulmões ardiam, meu coração estava a ponto de explodir e minhas pernas não mais correspondiam aos meus comandos. Eu era um inútil.

.

Pela primeira vez em toda a minha existência, tudo que eu queria era ser vampiro.

.

* * *

"_**A falta de liberdade não consiste jamais em estar segregado, e sim em estar em promiscuidade, pois o suplício inenarrável é não se poder estar sozinho consigo mesmo".**_

* * *

_**.**_

Tudo estava escuro. Seria aqui o limbo para criaturas como eu?

.

Não tive muito tempo para pensar se estava vivo ou morto ou o que estar morto realmente significava. Gradativamente a luz foi dando abrindo espaço por entre a densidade escura, como um dia que fica ensolarado após a tempestade, quando me vi dentro do meu carro, perfeitamente estacionado dentro da minha garagem. Ainda estava completamente desnorteado tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, onde e quando eu estava.

.

Vi minha filha descendo as escadas que faziam o acesso da casa e o conforto que me invadiu foi sublime. Ela existia e isso significava que nada tinha mudado, exceto eu mesmo. De fato, algo em mim mudou. Algo em mim mudou completamente.

.

"Pai, você está bem?", ela estava nitidamente preocupada, como se soubesse tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo. "Eu não fiz por mal".

.

Constatei que tudo havia realmente voltado ao normal quando pude ouvir os pensamentos dela. E com o alivio de minha habilidade de leitura reestabelecida foi então que pude entender o que tinha acontecido comigo.

.

Há meses atrás, minha filha, Jacob, Alice e Jasper foram até o Brasil para descobrir mais sobre os mestiços e para que Nessie pudesse treinar com Zafrina.

.

Zafrina tinha o poder de criar ilusões poderosas e acreditávamos que a habilidade de Nessie poderia ser desenvolvida nesse sentido, pois além de projetar seus pensamentos, minha filha estava começando a captar o pensamento das outras pessoas. Não era algo preciso como eu ou Aro, mas tão forte quanto a sensibilidade de Jasper.

.

Por mais que existisse um acordo de cavalheiros entre os Cullens e os Volturi, nos sabíamos que um dia, mesmo que demorasse décadas, essa trégua acabaria. Nunca mais encontramos a maioria dos amigos que nos ajudaram a evitar uma batalha na floresta de Forks aquele dia, mas minha família, assim como suas novas e inimagináveis adições, decidiu que deveríamos estar preparados para qualquer coisa.

.

Renesmee sabia da minha absoluta repugnância em ser vampiro. Doce e amorosa como era, quis me dar uma lembrança, um sonho por assim dizer, de como seria se eu fosse humano. Ela construiu sua ilusão através de uma lembrança de Bella. Na época Bella ainda não sabia que eu era um vampiro e a emoção mais forte dessa lembrança foi o fato de eu tê-la salvado.

.

Nessie ainda não sabia controlar direito a ilusão que tinha criado e acabou sendo levada pelos meus próprios pensamentos, lembranças e emoções. Seu rosto estava sisudo e ela estava extremamente preocupada se havia me ferido emocionalmente.

.

Eu saí do carro e a abracei, sentindo o perfume suave do seu cabelo. Deixei que ela sentisse tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento através do laço mental que possuíamos para que ela soubesse que tudo parecia mais simples, mais leve agora, como se o peso do mundo tivesse sido retirado de meus ombros. De que não importava o que eu tinha feito no passado e nas motivações por trás das minhas ações.

.

Que apesar do longo e doloroso caminho que percorri, eu havia me perdoado. Vampiro ou humano, não importava mais. Eu era apenas Edward Cullen.

.

"Está tudo bem agora", eu disse e ela sorriu, me abraçado de volta.

.

Esta tudo bem agora.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Citações:

Itachi Uchiha em "Naruto" de Kishimoto Masashi;

Lucy no filme homônimo de Luc Besson;

Fiódor Dostoiévski em "Notas do subterrâneo".

.

Capa: Wendy H. Berry

.

Minha primeira fanfic de Twilight, sejam gentis.

.


End file.
